


touch the sky

by orphan_account



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sadness, more bad writing, the author formally apologies for this being their first foray into ikon fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he stays because bobby’s eyeliner is smudged around his eyes and every so often jinhwan’s breath will hiccup and it’s all hanbin’s fault, so he stays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	touch the sky

**Author's Note:**

> i-fucked-up.jpg

Bobby and Jinhwan can’t go home so neither does Hanbin. He stays even though his mom had cupped his cheek and Hanbyul had pulled on his hand, even though his chest hurts and he never wants to see the inside of the dorm again, even though Yunhyeong and Donghyuk and Junhwe had packed a bag and went home for a few nights. 

He stays because Bobby’s eyeliner is smudged around his eyes and every so often Jinhwan’s breath will hiccup and it’s all his fault, so he stays.

He can’t quite manage to catch his breath, hasn’t been able to since ‘TEAM A’ was the name flashing on that screen and all he can think about is how the losers would be disbanded and Hanbin just wants to pull Jinhwan and Bobby close enough that they can’t be pulled apart, wants to stand in front of Junhwe and Donghyuk and Yunhyeong and not let anyone take them away.

It’s his fault. He should have been a better leader, and maybe they would all be better off without him but he can’t get past his selfishness, his need to keep them here with him, the need to take them to debut and past that with him.

“Hey,” a hoarse voice cuts Hanbin’s train of thought off and he glances up to see Bobby looking down on him sitting on the couch, freshly showered and changed, smeared eyeliner gone and water droplets trailing down the side of his neck. He looks tired, worn out – eyes rimmed red from crying and voice scratchy and Hanbin’s hands curls into fists in his laps at the sudden onslaught of guilt.

Bobby gave up so much to be here and Hanbin failed him, he-

“Hey,” he says again, tone firm and Hanbin doesn’t have to look up because Bobby is crouching down in front of him and reaching to curl his hands over his clenched fists, “it’s not your fault.”

He opens his mouth, not sure if he’s going to deny thinking that or tell Bobby it is, but he’s cut off again as Bobby leans forward to press his forehead against their hands. “You did everything. We all did everything. We were- you were so good out there. _E_ _veryone_ loved you.”

Hanbin matches his breathing to the warm puffs of air against his hand and tracks a droplet of water making it’s way down Bobby’s neck then the curve of his spine, hidden beneath his t-shirt.

“H _yung_.” he says and his voice cracks in a way that should be embarrassing but he’s just too tired to care. Bobby lets out a shaky breath and Hanbin uncurls his fists so he can lace their fingers together. “I’m sorry.”

Bobby jerks as though he’s biting back a sob and Hanbin lets his spine unfurl, slumps over to press his face into Bobby’s shoulder. He breathes a little easier when the sharp smell of his make-up and sweat is overwhelmed by the clean smell of Bobby’s skin, the familiar scent of his fabric softener.

He doesn’t know how long they stay like that, curled around each other, before a warm hand settles on the back of his neck and fingers are scratching gently through his hair.

He turns his head and Jinhwan is sitting to his left, smiling, even though there are parts of it missing, places where it falls flat rather than curls upwards, but it’s reassuring all the same, eases the pain in Hanbin’s chest a little. “Hyung, I’m-“

“-going to smother Bobby. How will I explain him dying face first in your lap to YG?” Jinhwan cuts in and Hanbin feels Bobby’s shoulders shaking again and even his own lips pull into a small smile as he sits up, Bobby doing the same but staying close, their hands still clasped in Hanbin’s lap.

Jinhwan drops his hand from Hanbin’s hair to settle over their hands and says, “it’s okay.”

It’s all a little too much, the two of them looking at him and touching him and telling him it’s alright, and he can’t quite bite back the tears.

“We can do this,” Jinhwan says as Bobby untangles a hand to reach up and brush away Hanbin’s tears, “we’re not giving up on you, Hanbin. You’ll have to run away if you’re looking to get rid of us.”

Hanbin laughs and it doesn’t sound all that right, catches somewhere in his throat, but Bobby and Jinhwan smile like it’s the best thing they’ve ever heard and Hanbin promises to himself that he’s going to get them to debut no matter what it takes out of him.


End file.
